


Instrumental

by aphoticdepths



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Hate Sex, mild infidelity, mixed metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: An attempt at a really weird, all-metaphorical writing style. Because Binah.
Relationships: Binah/Gebura (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ill-gotten gold shines brightly in the shadows as the raven descends to perch on the bloody remnants. The crackling wildfire bursts higher in a corona, violent force crushing the bones against the cold stone of the underworld. A boar's guttural snarl of rage, and the fire is close enough that the heat of it is so bright it is painful.  
  
The swooping hawk is caught in iron chains and pulled close. Knives crash down and tear the soft petals of the flowers. Shields and daggers clash against each other, pressing close enough that one can feel the rumble of the lava throbbing beneath rough granite and the plasma that the star pulses out into the infinite void. Electricity arcs through the sky and jerks the corpse's rigor mortis into life.

A soft-bodied slug crawls into the grinding stalactites and even crushed is greedily sucked into the vortex as the beast greedily suckles on sweet pomegranate juice. The mist ignores the overgrowth and sinks into the stone itself, thorns ripping into flesh as the scalpel peels the skin away.

The veil is drawn away and sharp knives gleam in a vicious crescent. Flimsy fabric cannot hide the staccato warm breezes that brush across the grass or the water that runs from a deep well. Scorching light penetrates through the mist to find roughly weathered granite, stark against flawless and unyielding marble-but the rusted, weathered iron cuts deeply anyway. 

Another warm, caressing breeze to stroke fur and smile at as the raven's hooked beak plucks an eye from the corpse, claws skimming over the ripe fruits. The sweet taste has a bitterness that enhances the flavor as the luxury of velvet cushions is appreciated, rough spikes striking up into the wet, inviting ground. Though one luxuriates in the lush grass above, the springs underground flow waters over the ridges of stone on one battlefield as another. Again steel knives sink into a hot, wet wound.

The flower blossoms with the wet-dog pants of a wolf, weight and pressure crushing the beast to the ground. The crescent moon mocks from the night sky. Flames build higher, burning bright and the raven soars high in ecstasy on the thermals they bring. The bomb combusts in a vicious explosion, trapped by the velvet embrace of night, but the soaring raptor is brought low by the predator just as vicious.

The valiant sword and vicious spear have an accord of opposites, one that the open hand cannot understand or provide even as again it picks up the blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Binah leaned in, eyes gleaming as she approached Geburah. Geburah's hand flew up, seizing her wrist with crushing force and pinning her to the wall. She was close enough Binah could feel the heat of her body as her lips peeled back in a snarl, a low growl coming from her throat.

Geburah kissed her and bit down on Binah's lips. It was a violent clash of teeth, the two of them close enough that they could feel each other's pulses pounding, libidos that had been useless after their deaths and roboticizations coming back to life. Binah's tongue thrust into Geburah's mouth, and although she bit down she then suckled on it, drinking down Binah's hot, sweet blood. She reached beneath Binah's cloak, nails digging into her skin as she pulled away her clothes.

They separated just enough to take in hot, panting breaths, a cruel smile on Binah's face. Her fingers were between Geburah's thighs and she could feel the heat and wetness of her cunt through the leather of her trousers. Even Geburah's hips were scarred from battle as Binah pulled them down, but Binah's skin was so perfectly unmarked it was eerie.

Binah kissed her neck sweetly, almost gently, before her teeth dug in as her hands groped Geburah's ass. The pain just made Geburah wetter-enough Binah could feel it even focusing on her ass. She could feel Binah wanted her too in how wet her cunt was as Geburah thrust her fingers up into her. Binah appreciated her ass for a moment more before she began to return the favor.

Geburah was taller and larger, crushing Binah back against the wall as she took in ragged breaths. Binah's smile was mocking even as she came, exulting in Geburah's desperation and need. Geburah came afterwards, violently, at Binah's mercy-or perhaps Binah, caged and pinned, was at Geburah's mercy.

There was an understanding between them. There were some things that it was impossible for Geburah to find from Chesed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second 'translation' chapter where I write the same thing but actually readable.


End file.
